


Hickeys

by hinatata



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: First Time, Getting Together, Hickeys, Jealousy, M/M, happy late rtmo day, hokkemao mention, izumiritsu mentioned, knightspoly mentioned, trickstarpoly mention
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-06
Updated: 2020-05-06
Packaged: 2021-03-03 02:41:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,262
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24037570
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hinatata/pseuds/hinatata
Summary: Mao took a deep breath. He felt his cheeks burn. “I...I don’t like when you do things with your unit, or,” Mao closed his eyes, feeling embarrassed, “-or, anyone else…”“Then, Maa-kun…Will you do things with me~?” He had a sweet smile on his face. Mao felt his stomach twist and his face burn. All he could do was nod.Ritsu finds hickeys on Mao.
Relationships: Isara Mao/Sakuma Ritsu
Kudos: 68





	Hickeys

**Author's Note:**

> AU where everyone FUCKS

This wasn’t weird.  _ This wasn’t weird,  _ **_right_ ** _? _

Rei did this kind of stuff all the time. Okay, maybe he  _ shouldn’t compare himself to Rei. _ But it wasn’t uncommon with his schoolmates. They were growing boys, and hormones were...  _ distracting _ . Things like this were bound to happen right? It was  _ natural _ to explore these feelings,  _ RIGHT?  _

Mao’s head was spinning. Yeah. Yeah this was  _ natural _ . He’s  _ done things _ with Trickstar,  _ JUST EXPERIMENTAL STUFF _ , but  _ things  _ nonetheless. Sure, he might have made out with Makoto. Sure, he might have been felt up by Subaru.  _ Sure _ , he might have gotten some hickies from Hokuto.  _ It’s natural to experiment _ . 

Trickstar was really open with each other. They were really close friends, and felt they could share anything together. A lot of units at Yumenosaki felt like that. Trickstar had taken the plunge to experiment physically. But it wasn’t really anything weird. There were so many rumors around the school of other students being intimate with each other. Units participating in experimental touches with each other wasn’t unheard of. There just was no definite proof and no one  _ dared _ to ask, lest  _ someone _ catches wind. 

Not only the rumored unit love fests, there were confirmed couples who openly showed their love for each other. There were also the rumored students who would  _ ‘experiment’  _ with anyone. There were rumors people touched each other in hallways between class, in the club activity rooms, in the terrace. 

So when the idea was brought up between Trickstar, they nervously agreed. The nerves went away though, and it felt nothing but platonic touches between friends, releasing pent up energy, experimentally kissing and feeling each other,  _ practicing _ . 

But  _ this? _ This wasn’t  _ practicing _ , was it.  _ This _ wasn’t experimental. And Mao’s heart was beating so hard, his face so red. Was he even ready for the real deal? Not to mention with the boy he actually liked? This wasn’t screwing around with Trickstar, getting rubbed through his clothes by his friends in a practice room. This was with his longtime childhood friend, his crush, Ritsu. 

First of all, how did they end up like this? In Ritsu’s bed, Mao on top of Ritsu, the boys kissing over and over again. 

\----

It was a cloudy day. Rain in the air. Trickstar was to perform a mini outdoor live, but right before it started, the rain had begun falling and lighting began to crack. The event canceled, and in a hurry, people scattered. Trickstar got seperated in the rush, with Hokuto leading Mao back inside to an empty club room. 

The boys were soaked in their Trickstar uniforms. Mao’s hair even slipping from his clip. Quiet, alone in the club room, the air felt thick from the nerves and excitement of their almost performance. Hokuto turned to Mao, backing him against a wall. They kissed, slowly at first only to get more heated. Hokuto began to kiss Mao’s neck, running hands up his sides, putting a knee between his legs. Mao let out a gasp. It’s not like this wasn’t unwelcomed. It’s harmless. Just  _ messing around _ .  _ It didn’t mean anything _ . But lately, Mao was a little uncomfortable with getting hickies, that Ritsu had begun to point them out. And how upset it seemed to make Ritsu feel. 

Mao couldn’t stop thinking about Ritsu lately. With all Trickstar’s fooling around, it just resonated with Mao more how badly he wanted to touch and do those things with Ritsu. 

Mao could feel bites and sucks on his throat, Hokuto pressing closer, his hands sneaking up Mao’s shirt. 

“ _ W-w-wait! Stop!” _ Mao’s voice was high pitched and broken. He felt nervous. And he felt scared having to push Hokuto off of him. He didn’t want to mess anything up, he didn’t want to upset him, he didn't want to  _ ruin  _ Trickstar. 

Hokuto practically jumped off of Mao, putting a couple feet between the two. His hands were held up, his face beet red with embarrassment. 

“I’m sorry! Did I go too far?” He asked full of concern. 

Mao let out a huffed laugh, brushing his bangs out of his face, his worries about Trickstar gone.This was just fooling around as  _ friends _ to all them after all. There was no need to worry.

“It’s okay. I’m just not in the mood. Um, let’s just go and try to find everyone?” Mao suggested walking towards the door. 

\---

Of course,  _ of course _ , Hokuto had left a hickey though. And walking home with Ritsu in the rain,  _ of course _ he noticed. 

“So, Maa-kun has another hickey,” Ritsu said. 

Mao’s face tensed with surprise.  _ Of course _ he hadn’t noticed. He didn’t say anything. What was he supposed to say?  _ Sorry I was just fooling around with Hokuto.  _ Ritsu was so hypocritical. He fooled around with Knights, Izumi, whenever he wanted. But whenever Mao did anything, Ritsu always got jealous. 

Mao sighed. Their predicament  _ was _ kind of ridiculous. Mao knew Ritsu’s feelings for him. He was blunt about it. But despite being such close childhood friends, the two had never done anything together. They kissed at a party once, it was the most nerve wracking thing Mao had ever experienced. But more than that? Nothing. 

Mao’s gut twisted thinking about it. He guessed it had to do with the fact that it wouldn’t just be simple  _ fooling around,  _ and it would probably actually mean something. The two had stopped walking at some point. Ritsu was just looking back at Mao, who was looking down. They were sharing an umbrella, sharing a small space. 

Mao could get mad at the question he was asked, get defensive. It’s not like he didn’t get jealous of Izumi either. He wanted to be with Ritsu. If he was honest with himself, he’d rather not fool around with Trickstar anymore and just do those things, and more, with Ritsu. He’d be like one of the other happy couples in Yumenosaki, instead of grinding out his pent up frustrations with his unitmates. It was impersonal, awkward,and didn’t have the intimacy that he craved. The thoughts left Mao frowning, furrowing his brows, frustrated. 

Ritsu lifted his arms, going to wrap them around Mao. “Ahh~, it’s okay, Maa-kun. See~? I have one too,” Ritsu said, folding down his uniform collar to reveal a red splotchy bruise. 

Mao was jealous. He,  _ ugh, _ why does Ritsu tease him like that? He frowned harder and looked away with a  _ tsch _ . Ritsu’s teasing smile faded away, trying to hide his face behind his fringe. 

“Hey, why can Maa-kun get mad, but I can’t.” Ritsu said with a low voice. “You know, I don’t like seeing hickies on you either.” 

There was a moment of silence, Mao contemplating how he should react. “I’m sor-”

“I don’t like you doing things with your unit.” Ritsu pouted.

“You do things with yours--!” Mao began to raise his voice in disbelief, starting to get defensive.

“I’d stop if you asked me too!” Ritsu whined, stomping his foot, he looked hurt. Like it was so obvious. 

And Mao, well Mao didn’t know what to think. On one hand he believed Ritsu, he shared feelings for him, and if it were to actually come to light how serious they were, then yes, the two would stop fooling around with other people and be exclusive with each other. But on the other hand, Ritsu was spoiled and always got his way. He could do anything he wanted with seemingly no consequence so how could Mao have known it would be so simple to just tell him what he wanted and he would listen. 

Actually, that just made Mao feel guilty. The whole thing made him feel guilty. Why wasn’t he ever just honest about how he felt with Ritsu. He could have avoided all of this. 

Mao took a deep breath. He felt his cheeks burn. “I...I don’t like when you do  _ things _ with your unit, or,” Mao closed his eyes, feeling embarrassed, “-or, anyone else…”

“Then, Maa-kun…” Ritsu put his hand over Mao’s holding the umbrella. “Will  _ you _ do things with me~?” He had a sweet smile on his face. Mao felt his stomach twist and his face burn. All he could do was nod. 

\---

This wasn’t weird.  _ This wasn’t weird,  _ **_right_ ** _? _

Rei does these kinds of things all the time. _ God why was he comparing himself to Rei.  _ Going all the way with your  _ best friend _ isn’t weird,  **_right_ ** ? Besides, it’s not like they’re going to platonically fuck, they had feelings for each other, so this is completely  _ natural _ ,  **right?**

**_Right?!?_ **

Mao, though, was nervous. Not only had him and Ritsu never...experimented...they were diving right on in. 

“ _ It’ll be fine, trust me.” _

_ “There’s no reason to be nervous, I’m right here.” _

_ “It’s just me, there’s no reason to worry.” _

Mao had every reason to worry. He wanted to impress Ritsu, he wanted to be good, he wanted, he wanted a lot of things. He wanted Ritsu most of all. How could Ritsu be so calm through this? Did he really have that much more experience than him?

They were in Ritsu’s bed, Mao on top of Ritsu, settled between his legs. Mao edged forward to meet Ritsu’s lips. They’ve only kissed once before, it was a surprise smack of lips at a party. This was something completely different. Mao gently pressed his lips against Ritsu’s, immediately lost in how soft he was. He was cold to the touch, the cool mix of temperatures tickling lightly. Mao moved his lips, kissing the other boy softly, attempting to warm him up, to feel more of his softness. He felt his lungs burn as he realized he was holding his breath, just obsessed with hearing the soft sounds of lips kissing. 

Mao pulled back for a second, taking in a breath of air. He looked at Ritsu. His eyes were lidded slightly, his cheeks dusted pink, and he looked almost nervous. Like maybe he wasn’t as calm about the situation as he let Mao believe he was. He smiled with parted lips, taking in breaths like he had unintentionally held his breath as well. Mao swallowed. He really didn’t want to be done kissing Ritsu, and going slow like this felt simply amazing. 

Mao hovered above Ritsu’s lips, grazing skin against skin gently, but not making full contact. Ritsu tilted his head up to press his lips more firmly against Mao who smiled into the kiss at his impatience. They kissed over and over, so gently and soft. 

Ritsu opened his mouth and darted his tongue out, testing the waters, hoping to meet Mao but retreated back into his own mouth. Mao felt the missed chance and tried to mimic, though his actions did not line up with Ritsu’s open mouth so he also pulled back. It took more effort than Mao had realized to sync up with Ritsu, but timidly licking each other’s lips a few more times, they had finally managed to get their tongues to touch, Ritsu coaxing Mao into his mouth. 

Ritsu moaned into the kiss, as their tongues rubbed against each other, sharing saliva. Mao couldn’t help but let out a moan as well, hearing one from Ritsu. The black haired boy wrapped his arms around Mao’s neck, bringing him close, trying to melt their bodies together. What little oxygen they were getting between kisses, was shared and recycled, and sweltering hot. It was so hard to breathe, but neither was willing to back away from each other. 

They kissed over and over, knocking teeth gently, biting and sucking lips only elicited more moans and gasps. Mao had never felt this good, had never thought kissing was so good. He never felt like this, kissing anyone from Trickstar. He was so overwhelmed with such little stimulation and the intimacy of the situation that it made this whole body feel on fire and tingly. Yet they continued to kiss, to touch tongues, to lick lips. 

They were so focused on kissing each other, they weren’t sure how to take the next step. Each boy waited for the other to make a move, to give the  _ okay _ for the next step to be taken. 

Ritsu stroked his fingers down Mao’s back. He brought his hands up and cupped Mao’s neck, pulling at the collar of his shirt with one hand, and wrapping his hand around his tie with the other. The boys had already taken off their blazers and sweaters before laying down, but were still wearing the rest of their school uniform. Ritsu broke the kiss and eyes down on where his hands were. 

“Maybe~...”he looked back at Mao. “You should take this off.” 

Mao smirked. “Oh you want me to take my clothes off, huh, Ricchan?” 

Ritsu had a teasing smile on his face as he pulled Mao closer by his tie. “It’s just an idea,” before he put his lips back onto Mao’s. 

Mao tried to mumble into the kiss, only hearing soft “ _ mmfph mmfph!” _ trying to pull back, pulling Ritsu up with him, not wanting to break the kiss, just tugging on the tie harder. 

When Ritsu let him break free, Mao laughed. “You want me to take my shirt off, or don’t you?” He pushed himself up to where he was sitting on his knees. Ritsu let go of his tie, flopping back on the bed, red eyes focused on Mao.

He looked like a demon watching his prey, Mao noticed as he undid his tie and threw it on the floor. He felt a little embarrassed with how intensely Ritsu was eyeing him. Ritsu has seen him shirtless countless times. But the sudden fear that he had hidden hickies under his shirt, would really kill the mood. Surely, he wouldn’t have any, right? But what about Ritsu. He looked at the other boy, his shirt already barely buttoned, the red splotch on his neck glaring at him. 

Ritsu sat up, reading the situation. “What’s wrong?” 

“I...I don’t want to disappoint you.”

Ritsu wrapped his arms around Mao’s neck pulling him to him, giving him a gentle kiss. 

“I love you no matter what, Maa-kun. It’s okay.” 

Mao smiled at him. He began to unbutton his shirt. Here goes nothing. 

He slid the shirt off his shoulders and tossed it on the floor. Ritsu immediately looked over his torso, his collarbone, his shoulders. Yellow and pink, healing, almost gone, but unmistakable. Mao held his breath. He  _ knew _ they were there, he had just  _ prayed  _ they weren’t. Ritsu had a solemn expression on his face. 

“Look, um,” Mao tried to explain himself.  _ What was he supposed to say, though? _

Ritsu leaned forward, pressing his lips to Mao’s neck. “I told you. It’s okay, Maa-kun.” 

Ritsu repositioned himself so he was sitting on Mao’s lap. One hand held Mao’s face by the chin and turned his head forcefully, giving him better access to his neck and throat. “I’ll leave prettier ones. I’ll make you feel  _ better _ .” Ritsu pressed his tongue against Mao’s racing pulse, licking a swipe up his neck, leaving small, gentle kisses up his jaw. He sucked on his earlobe, giving the shell an intrusive lick, nipping softly, huffing hot breath into his ear. Mao couldn’t help but let out a moan. He hadn’t realized his ears were as sensitive as they were, and Ritsu kept up his actions. Mao grasped at Ritsu’s shoulders, feeling himself shudder under the black haired boy. 

“Are you sensitive, Maa-kun~?” Ritsu pulled away from his ear, to press an open mouth kiss to the nape of Mao’s neck. He kissed in that spot repeatedly, nipping light enough to not leave any marks, just to give the sensation of a bite. Mao felt a whine in his throat, which was just what Ritsu wanted to hear. He bared his fangs to leave a deep enough bite to bruise, but not rough enough to break skin. He sucked and licked the bite harshly to make sure it would leave a pretty, deep purple bruise, 

Ritsu pulled away momentarily. The spot was already deep red, with even darker fang marks. While he did feel satisfied that it was larger than any mark Mao had on his body, he wasn’t satisfied that it was the only one  _ he  _ had left. 

Ritsu kissed all over Mao’s shoulders, his collarbones. Sucking marks in spots, biting them in others. He was determined to litter Mao’s skin with bruises. He didn’t want to see any other mark other than his own. He wanted to claim Mao as his own, he wouldn’t let Trickstar have him anymore. Not like this. He bit hard bites on top of each fading bruise. Ritsu felt so determined, his bites got harder, earning winces and pained gasps of pleasure from Mao. Ritsu’s fangs brushed against Mao’s pulse. He knew,  _ he knew, _ to be careful, but his instincts with the growing, heat and lust of the room were filling his senses. 

“ _ Ricchan,” _ Mao breathed out. Ritsu eased his bite and left a gentle kiss.

“Sorry, I got carried away,” Ritsu whispered into his neck. He pulled back and looked at Mao. He was breathing hard, completely thrilled from the bites and kisses he had received. Ritsu smiled. Mao’s skin was flushed, and had red blotches all over, Most would be hidden by the school uniform, but some weren’t so lucky. Ritsu wondered if they would be too dark for makeup to completely cover. 

They sat in silence for a little while, just enjoying each other. Mao felt sheepish. He didn’t really want this to end, but it did feel like a natural stopping point, even though he hadn’t done anything to Ritsu. That made him want to continue even more. 

Ritsu wrapped his arms around Mao’s neck, His eyes half lidded, a gentle smile on his face. He leaned forward. Ritsu didn’t want the intimacy to end, either. He craved to be touched by Mao and to be kissed by him. “Say, Maa-kun~, don’t you want to touch  _ me _ ?”

Mao swallowed. He leaned forward and pressed his lips to Ritsu’s once more, Ritsu humming happily at the contact. Mao slid his hands down Ritsu’s sides and held his hips. He felt so slim in his hands that Mao wondered if he was eating properly.  _ Was he really concerned about that  _ **_now_ ** _? _ He was always concerned for Ritsu, it was second nature to Mao to take care of him. He gripped Ritsu’s hips a little tighty, a little rougher. He really wanted to  _ take care of  _ Ritsu. 

The black haired boy shifted slightly in Mao’s lap at the rough grip, a sign of approval to keep touching him.  _ Alright. _

Mao broke away from the soft exchange of kisses. Mao averted his eyes for a moment, feeling his face turn red. Gaining confidence, taking the plunge, Mao looked back at Ritsu. The red eyed boy stared at him, arms resting on his shoulders, curious. Mao raised his hands to the buttons of Ritsu’s shirt and steadily with determination, began unbuttoning them. 

Mao was nervous. He was so nervous and trying not to shake. He wasn’t nervous about seeing Ritsu without his shirt, though. That was a site he had seen how many times. But the splotch on his neck, assumingly from Izumi, was fairly fresh, and he was scared to see what was littered under the barely button top. 

Sliding the top off of Ritsu’s shoulders, Mao held his breath and closed his eyes. 

“Maa-kun, are you really not going to look at me~?” Ritsu teased, putting his hands back on Mao’s shoulders. 

Mao let out his breath and opened his eyes. Milky, clear skin. The only mark on his skin was the one on his collar. Though Mao felt relieved, he felt a little frustrated with himself for being so concerned. 

“Maa-kun thought I was going to have a bunch of hickies! Do you really think of me like that?” Ritsu pouted. 

“Well, I wouldn’t be surprised.”

“That’s mean!”

Mao snickered at him. Ritsu pouted for real this time. But Mao leaned and kissed it off his face, gently easing into lips pressing again and again. Mao traced his fingers softly against Ritsu’s skin, tickling the boy lightly, earning quiet gasps and sounds. Mao traced his tongue against Ritsu’s teeth, playing with the points of his fangs, before going back to rubbing against his tongue. Though it was chillier with their shirts off, the kissing was no less heated and warm. Ritsu gripped more onto Mao, trying to grasp his body heat, for more skin to skin contact. It felt so personal, Mao’s heart was bursting at the seams. He really loved this boy and sharing his love with him was a feeling he just couldn’t get by casually kissing his friends. This was the real deal.

_ Would they go farther? How far did they want to go? How long would this intimacy last? _

Mao’s hard. He’s been hard, and he’s sure Ritsu knew that since he could feel Ritsu was as well. Neither had taken the initiative, the step forward. They’ve kept themselves from grinding hips, and wandering hands. They really have been solely focused on kissing each other. Mao doesn’t know how to take the next step.

But Ritsu is getting stir crazy and impatient. His mind was melting from his love for Mao and how much he wanted to touch and be touched. He had just been trying to wait for Mao to make the first move, which he obviously wasn’t doing.  _ He’s had enough waiting. _

Ritsu’s hands snuck down Mao’s chest to his belt. He broke their kiss so he could watch his hands, so wound up he was unsure he could undo without visually seeing it. His actions were shaky and urgent. Things were going to start happening  _ now _ . He’s held back this hold time, he really should get praise for it. He loved when Mao praised him. But he’d be praising him soon enough. 

Ritsu got off of Mao’s lap and pulled the boy’s pants off his legs and threw them on the floor. Mao chuckled as he struggled, but with red cheeks, he insisted Ritsu removed his pants as well. They were sitting across from each other on the bed in their boxers, both embarrassed and nervous. Ritsu took the initiative and removed his underwear first. But before Mao could rake his eyes all over his exposed body, Ritsu crawled over to him and hooked his fingers in his waistband. 

“Take yours off too,” He began tugging slightly. Mao lifted his hips, relieved when he was free from his restraints. 

Now they were sitting in front of each other, completely naked. Mao tried not to be embarrassed, they’ve bathed together before, it’s not like they’ve never seen each other before. But Mao had actually never gone this far with anyone. Sure he “fooled around” with Trickstar, but he couldn’t actually bring himself to have sex with any of them. Hokuto and Subaru in particular would take things  _ all the way _ , and he’s been offered and in the situation, but when it came down to it, Mao always chickened out. 

But he didn’t want to chicken out this time. He wanted to do it with Ritsu. He was always convinced that somehow, in some way, his first time would be with Ritsu, and he was about to be proven right. And he couldn’t be more excited. 

_ So what was the right move to make? _

But as Mao gathered the courage to make a move, Ritsu leaned in for a kiss, and Mao’s mind melted. It was like a thread snapped and he couldn’t think anymore and his body began to just move. All he could think about was the soft boy in front of him and the pleasure and intimacy he was getting from him. Mao tried to pull Ritsu closer to him, back onto his lap, but Ritsu broke the kiss and leaned down between his legs. 

Mao felt his stomach twist as he watched Ritsu’s face get closer to his dick. Ritsu opened his mouth and pressed his tongue to tip in a slow, hard lick. Mao gasped, covering his mouth instinctively trying to muffle his noises. Ritsu closed his mouth around the head of Mao’s cock and sucked, pumping the shaft with his hand. He licked up and down the shaft, paying particular attention to the head, sucking, mining his teeth. Mao let noises pour from his lips, Having Ritsu’s hot, wet mouth on him was a feeling he really couldn’t have imagined. He wondered if he'd done this before, that it felt really good and practiced, but he was too afraid to know the answer in that moment. 

Ritsu kissed Mao’s thighs, continuing to pump his cock. He bit down particularly rough, earning a moan from the redhead. Ritsu rested his cheek on the boy’s thigh, smiling, watching Mao as he pumped his dick. He rolled onto his side, between Mao’s legs, and began lazily stroking his own dick. Mao watched Ritsu’s red eyes, mouth open slightly, panting. It felt really erotic watching him like this that it really edged him closer to his release.

“ _ Ricchannn-” _ Mao moaned out. Ritsu stopped moving his hands. He let go of Mao and himself and sat up on his knees. 

“Maa-kun, I want you to fuck me,” Ritsu leaned in a whispered in Mao’s ear before kissing his cheek. Mao’s head was in a fog.  _ This was really happening.  _ Mao pressed his lips against Ritsu’s in a rough kiss, pushing him down to lie in his bed. 

“Do you have lube? Condoms?” Mao asked. He figured he would and without Ritsu answering, he looked in his bedside table drawer. He found a nearly empty bottle of lube, but no condoms, which was a little puzzling. “Uh? Are your condoms somewhere else?”

Ritsu sank away embarrassed. “...I don’t have any.” 

“Oh...Um-”

“Just go without, I trust you...And...I’m clean…”Ritsu was embarrassed. He didn’t really want to have this conversation and hoped it wouldn’t abruptly end their time together. 

Mao considered it. He trusted Ritsu. He knew he wouldn’t lie to him. He was silent for maybe a hair too long, though, making Ritsu nervous. “Well, okay. But we should buy some. I-! I mean if- if we ever- again-”

Ritsu giggled. “I definitely want to do this again, Maa-kun~! So okay~!”

Ritsu wrapped his arms around Mao’s neck. “You know what to do, right?” 

Mao smiled nervously. “Yeah, I think so. Guide me, if I need?” Ritsu hummed and nodded. Mao kissed his nose. 

Mao squeezed some lube onto his fingers from the nearly empty bottle. Hopefully there would be enough, Mao wasn’t sure how much he’d actually need. He spread it between his fingers before reaching down, rubbing it between the cleft of Ritsu’s ass. He pressed his finger against his entrance, sliding in slowly, earning a gasp from Ritsu. Wiggling his finger around, pumping in and out slowly, Mao added a second finger. Ritsu whined. Mao moved his fingers in scissoring motions, curling them, massaging gently. Ritsu was squirming as Mao added a third finger, just to be safe. Ritsu’s breaths were heavy and he was letting out whines from his throat. Mao pulled his fingers out when Ritsu began to move his hips, trying to thrust onto them. 

Mao rubbed what lube was on his hand on his dick, but decided to add a little more for good measure. He lined himself up with Ritsu, and Ritsu tried his best to relax. Mao looked down at him, he looked beautifully sprawled out, waiting to accept him. He knew this was his first time, but he wondered about Ritsu. 

“Hey, Ricchan? Have you...ever done this before?” 

Ritsu looked at Mao. It was written all over his face how nervous he was. “No. I’ve never gone all the way before. I always wanted my first time to be with Maa-kun~,” he smiled reassuringly. 

Mao chuckled lightly. It was like a big weight off of his shoulders. “Yeah, me too.” 

He pressed forward, sliding in all the way in one slow motion, both moaning from the action. 

“We’re connected, Maa-kun,” Ritsu smilied, breathing heavily. He squirmed. “I feel so full.” 

Mao leaned in kissing Ritsu’s neck. He kissed and nipped all over his shoulder, leaving little marks, while Ritsu adjusted to him being inside him. 

“Okay, Maa- _ kuunn _ -” As soon as Ritsu gave the okay, Mao gave a hard, quick thrust. He felt so good inside, and the way Ritsu clenched around him, made Mao feel like their first time probably wasn’t going to last long. 

Mao started a slow, sturdy space. He pushed Ritsu’s knees to his chest, and picked up his pace, thrusting harder. Ritsu let moans pour from his lips, every thrust he let out a dramatic, loud moan. He closed his eyes, relishing in the pleasure, he couldn’t keep his mouth shut.. Even feeling cramped from the position, he enjoyed it. Ritsu stretched his legs out, putting his knees on Mao’s shoulders,  _ yeah this was better _ . Mao thrusted in and out, trying different angles, trying to find his sweet spot, when Ritsu’s leg kicked out, toes curled, and his moan was nearly a scream. Ritsu reached and gripped onto Mao’s hair, tugging “ _ There, there, there!”  _ as Mao tried to hit the same spot over and over again. 

“ _ Maa-kun, I’m-” _ Ritsu tugged Mao’s hair, pulling him into an open mouthed kiss as he came against his chest. Mao continued a few more thrusts, but the squeeze from Ritsu’s orgasm, and the tugging on his hair and kiss, he came as well. He meant to pull out, but it came so fast he didn’t have time to think. 

Mao caressed Ritsu’s thighs, still hugging his shoulders, kneading them softly as he felt them tremble. They continued to kiss as they came down from their highs from their orgasms. Slowly they broke away, Mao pulling out, letting Ritsu put his legs down. He found tissues on the nightstand and wiped themselves up, though they should really take a bath. 

Ritsu was still breathing through his mouth, but he was resting his eyes. Mao flopped down beside him, watching him, assuming he had already fallen asleep.

“I love you, Ricchan,” Mao whispered, smiling. 

Ritsu turned his head to him, opening his eyes, fully alert, surprised by his confession. 

“I- er- that is-” Mao’s face began turning red. 

“Really?” Ritsu asked. 

“...Yeah. I love you.”

Ritsu smiled “I love you too, Maa-kun,” 

Ritsu turned on his side and snuggled close to Mao. Mao grabbed the blankets and covered them, wrapping his arms around the boy. A little after-sex snuggling wouldn’t hurt before he forced himself to start on school work. It was already dark outside, but  _ surely _ it wasn’t  _ that  _ late. 

_That’s right. They had sex. They had full on_ ** _sex_** _._ _They said ‘I love you’._

It’d be kind of weird going back to the way things were before this. Now that he’s had a taste of ‘the good life’, He can’t really imagine half rate grind fests with Trickstar anymore. He was hoping Ritsu felt the same about Knights. 

“Hey, um, Ricchan?” 

“Hm?” Ritsu hummed in response, letting him know he wasn’t asleep yet. 

“Do you want to be exclusive?” Mao asked.

Ritsu opened his eyes and looked at Mao. “Do you mean like dating?” 

“Uh, yeah, I guess,” Mao hadn’t really thought about it. But  _ dating  _ would just be the cherry on top. 

“Hmmm? Yeah, I’ll be your boyfriend, Maa-kun~.”

**Author's Note:**

> hey follow me on twitter @grilledfeet


End file.
